


No Mistakes, Only Happy Accidents

by burusu



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, demi al?, kind of, lmk if i missed anything, nothing heavy tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burusu/pseuds/burusu
Summary: After a night neither of them remember, Alastor and Husk find themselves with matching rings, and a whole lot of confusion. Brainstormed with HandleAllOfThisAesthetic, will have multiple chapters.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not happy with this, but i've rewritten it at least 8 times, so uh here 
> 
> hope you enjoy it despite the mistakes ^^;;

Waking up in Husk's bed was nothing new for Alastor. He didn't sleep often, but when he did, it was usually cuddled up with his favorite feline. Why, the man was quite comfortable! How could he not doze off?

This time was no different, of course. When he awoke suddenly—the usual nightmares—he was immediately comforted by the soft fur his face was buried in, and the familiar smell of his Husker. He didn't really know what their relationship was, at this point, but he wasn't going to ponder on it right now. He was in the fuzzy embrace of a wonderful winged cat, after all!

So he simply enjoyed the temporary peace, letting himself relax. A comfortable white noise blanketed the pair as he gently ran his fingers through the fur on Husk's back. It was quite nice, really. With the hotel business, he didn't get as much time alone with his friend, and that saddened him. 

Sure, he could pet him in public with no problem, but he had to be careful not to get too handsy. Charlie didn't need to know the extent of his affection for the man, and certainly no one else did either. When they were alone, however, he could do whatever he wanted! He could kiss him until he couldn't breathe, or rub that certain spot behind his ear that'd get him to just melt! 

Those times made him happy as could be, and he wished he had more of them. But, alas, he still had a reputation to keep, and if it got out that he cared about someone... well, that would be too dangerous for Husk. He needed the cat to be safe, so he held back when they were in public. No kissing, no petting of areas that could be seen as non-platonic, things like that.

He came back to reality when his fingers hit a sweet spot between Husk's wings, and the feline trilled. That had him grinning, though he was slightly disappointed that the other was awake now. He'd wanted to cuddle a little longer! But alas.

Once Husk blinked his eyes open, he tried to stretch, but found his body tangled with Alastor's. He sighed, and Al laughed.

"Good morning, my dear Husker!" He chirped, allowing his friend to sit up and stretch. After a moment of popping sore joints, Husk squinted at him.

"....Th' fuck are you doing here?"

"Nothing much!" 

"That's not what I asked, ya bastard." Husk sighed again, but Alastor didn't miss the hint of a smile playing on his lips. How endearing! 

...He wanted to kiss him. Oh, he wanted to kiss him _so bad_. But he knew he shouldn't, that if he did, they'd be here all day. That, and the fact that he couldn't blame it on alcohol like he normally did. They both knew he was sober.

He couldn't have Husk knowing all the affection was real. It hurt, but he had to pretend it was just him being weird—had to pretend he didn't mean it when he called him 'dearest.'

Even though that was far from the truth.

A knock at the door, and Alastor vanished into the shadows. It was probably Charlie coming up to check on Husk—they _were_ in his room after all. So he navigated through the void, filled only with the dancing symbols that made up his magic. He easily found his room, stepping into it within seconds. A mirror, he needed a mirror.

Walking into the rarely-used bathroom, he scrutinized his reflection in the mirror above the sink. He didn't remember the night before, so he knew that he could find clues on his physical form. And—yep, his collar was completely undone. Pulling the fabric back, he could see hickeys and healing bite marks on his scarred neck. Hm. That could mean one of two things, but either way he'd broken his own rules. 

He was not supposed to go too far in the affection field, but he frequently did when he was drunk. Curses. This must have been yet another instance of him losing control of himself.

How long could he hide his true feelings if he kept doing this? He knew better, he knew he had to keep himself in check, or risk Husk endangering himself by trying to start a relationship. No, he knew he had to stop creating these situations. It hurt to hold back, but it would hurt worse if something happened to Husk. Because of _his_ foolishness.

Cursing himself, he instantly righted his appearance—save for the marks. They were hidden, so he could allow himself the small pleasure of keeping them.

He didn't notice the ring on his finger as he left his room, nor after he took a seat at the bar. Coffee was already brewed, thankfully, so he sent his shadow to retrieve some as he fought a hangover.

He was halfway through taking his first sip when he heard the unmistakable cheery tone of the Princess of Hell. It physically hurt his ears, and he had to stop himself from cringing, causing his expression to be a somewhat strained smile. 

"What can I do for you, princess?" He hoped she would either leave quickly or quiet down, because holy _fuck_ his head hurt. 

"Well I was just wondering if you'd help me with—oh, I didn't know you wore jewelry!"

He balked at her like she'd grown a second head. Jewelry? What on Earth was she talking about?

"What ever do you mean?" He asked, genuinely puzzled. He hadn't worn jewelry since he died, and the only reason he did was for his mother. (She had wanted a daughter, and he didn't have the heart to say no to her dressing him up.)

"The ring on your finger!" Charlie replied, and Alastor looked down at his left hand. 

Oh.

Oh _no_.

On his wedding finger was a silver ring, embedded with green stones. He stared at it for far longer than necessary, eyes wide as he racked his brain for answers. None came, and he could only fine one logical conclusion: he'd gotten married to someone while drunk. Oh, fuck.

There was only one person he could think of that he would ever consider marrying, and that was the one person he hoped it wasn't. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. He tried to take the ring off, but found it simply wouldn't budge. _Shit_. Oh, Alastor, what had you done?

He was an idiot. An absolute _fool_. 

"Um, Al? You okay?" Came Charlie's voice, and Christ Almighty he didn't know how to respond. He couldn't tell her. What should he do??

"I... need to use the restroom." A lousy excuse, but one she couldn't question. He vanished once again, but this time he didn't reappear anywhere immediately. No, instead, he screamed into the void, attempting to rid himself of some frustration.

It helped, a little. 

When he eventually reappeared, it was in Husk's room, startling the still-groggy cat. 

"Whaddya want, Al—"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS." He pointed to the ring on his finger, causing Husk's brow to furrow.

"Th' fuck do you mean? It's not my..." He looked down at his own finger, finding a matching silver ring. "...fault."

Alastor sighed in mixed exasperation and panic, pacing on the hardwood floor rapidly as Husk came to his realization.

"Oh shit... oh FUCK..." The cat's gaze shot up to Alastor, disbelief in his eyes. "Did we fuckin'...?"

He tried to pull the ring off, but found that like Alastor's, it wouldn't come off. He growled, pulling harder, but it only made him wince as he nearly dislocated his finger.

Alastor's mind was racing. If this was what he thought it was—a contract—then they wouldn't be able to take the rings off. He didn't know how, or why they'd made such a deal, but there was no going back now. It was sealed, and they were bound to each other forever unless he could find some kind of loophole. In a contract that he didn't even know existed, let alone have a copy of.

"Shit!" He swore, running a hand through his bangs and pulling. What could he do what could he do what could he—

His thoughts were interrupted by warm arms encircling his waist, and he turned to stone.

"Don't panic, Al," came Husk's low timbre, as he gingerly held the shorter man. Alastor's breath hitched as the cat proceeded to lick his cheek comfortingly. 

Strangely, it did help him relax somewhat. He went from 'immediate panic' to 'panic soon,' and eventually even to 'maybe panic.' Husker, bless him—he had figured out how to successfully comfort him. Somehow.

"I don't know how to fix it," Alastor stated weakly, and for once, he felt completely powerless. He didn't know what to do, and that just didn't happen. Fuck, if anyone found out...

"You don' have to," Husk murmured into his ear, and oh _god_ did he want to believe it. But Husk didn't understand, he _couldn't_ just leave things as is. He hadn't started a relationship for a _reason_.

"Husker, dear, you... you don't understand." His voice was shaky, in a way that it should never be. He hated it. "You'll be in danger if I don't _fix this._ "

"Alastor. I'm used to bein' in danger," Husk said more curtly. "If you think I ain't ready to die, then you're dumb. 'Sides, it ain't like we don't already act like a couple."

"No, I can't—"

"I'm serious!" Husk insisted in frustration, his grip on the deer tightening. "It's okay if I'm in danger, as long as—"

"Husker—"

"Oh don't 'Husker' me!" He put both hands on Alastor's shoulders and whirled him around to face him. "You think I don't get it?! It's fuckin' terrifying loving someone in this pit! Sure, I could die, but so could you! And it fuckin' kills me that you won't just say what you mean because it might put me in danger!"

Alastor's smile fell as the realization of what had just been said sunk in. 

He was a fool. _He was a fool._

"You... knew?" He almost whispered. His facade was quickly shattering, all his self control trying desperately to leave him. 

"...'Course I knew. You made it pretty damn hard _not_ to." With a single motion, Husk pulled Alastor close, and brushed his bangs out of his face. A rare smile was presented to the deer as he said, "And I love you too, ya fuckin' stubborn bastard."

That was all it took for Alastor to succumb to his weakness, and just give up and kiss the man he so dearly loved. He desperately clung to Husk as if he'd disappear any second, and maybe he thought he would. He couldn't pretend anymore. Even if he put Husk in danger by association, he'd gladly give up his own freedom and life for his, since he knew that was what people wanted. 

They didn't want Husk, they wanted him, and he wouldn't hesitate to give them that if it kept his beloved safe. Call him weak, foolish, what have you; he didn't care. He'd finally found someone he was truly happy with, and he'd be more foolish to squander that chance.

Husk was the one to break the kiss, to which Alastor realized he'd forgotten to breathe. He gasped for air for a brief moment, but quickly recovered and let out a shaky laugh. 

"I guess you... _took my breath away_ ," he said eventually, his smile returning. Husk chuckled, and shook his head.

"You and yer goddamn puns. I want a divorce."

"Too bad," Alastor hummed, and kissed him again for good measure. "You're stuck with me, kitty cat."

Husk rolled his eyes. 

"I take it yer gonna pet me? Like a good boy?"

Alastor gasped in mock-offense.

"I would never." He then proceeded to aggressively pet Husk's head, grinning like a true shitlord.

Husk had no objections. In fact, he leaned into the touch like a true cat, which made Alastor give a pleased hum. 

"So... since we're technically married now, are we gonna keep tryna hide it from the others?" Husk abruptly asked, though his tone wasn't rough. It was more of a lazy musing.

"Hm..." Alastor considered it. Logically he knew they _should_ , but realistically? It would be nearly impossible at this point, especially considering his reaction when Charlie pointed it out. "Perhaps we can tell them."

And by 'tell them' he meant 'not say anything until asked.' That was usually the case with him.

"Whatever. I don't mind either way," Husk replied with a shrug, then casually moved his hand up to rub Alastor's ear. The deer gave a surprised radio noise, but it quickly melted into a soft buzz. Ohh, that was nice.

He basked in the attention for a good few minutes, before remembering he still had things to do. Oh, how he wanted to stay like this, but...

"...We should head downstairs before Charlie starts to worry," he eventually said, reluctantly pulling away from his warm companion. He put on his usual shark grin, fixing up his hair and monocle, and straightened his posture.

Only Husk would get to see him without his usual facade. 

"Shall we?" He offered his hand with a flourish, in his signature dramatic fashion. Husk rolled his eyes, but took the hand, and let Alastor lead him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got long so i'm just gonna post it. i've redone it like 5 times so i kinda hate it lol. regardless, hope y'all enjoy

Niffty was the first to notice.

It didn't come as a surprise to Alastor, really. She may have tried to hide it, but he knew she'd been wanting him and Husk to get together for a long time. How did he know this? Easy—he'd accidentally stumbled across one of her stories. It was... weird, and he wasn't sure how to feel about her writing about him, but he never confronted her about it.

Thankfully it wasn't smut. He definitely would've said something if it was. But since it was relatively harmless as far as he knew, he figured if it made her happy, he wouldn't call her out on it. A sad Niffty was something he didn't enjoy seeing.

She saw the rings, and gasped, wearing an excited grin. He simply put a finger to his lips in a hushing manner, and she stayed quiet. She was a good little demon, really. 

He was about halfway through his second cup of coffee at this point, having once again situated himself at the bar. Except now, the wonderful bartender was manning it! Husk was nursing a bottle of some kind of alcohol, as usual, and Alastor couldn't help but glance up from the papers he was working on every now and then, just to see his kitten.

Charlie hadn't bothered him yet, strangely enough. He'd assumed she would be on him as soon as he reappeared, but apparently he was wrong. Nevertheless, the peace was nice. Niffty would zip about occasionally, but other than that, he and Husk were alone.

The silence was comfortable. He didn't have to say anything, and Husk didn't either. That was the blessing of their relationship. ...Well, one of them, at least.

~~He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the more intimate aspects~~.

"Oh! Good morning Husk!"

And there went the silence. Damn shame. Alastor turned his head in Charlie's direction, perma-grin on full force. He hoped she wouldn't bring up earlier, or the rings, but knowing her, she probably would. That girl, bless her heart, she meant well! But sometimes she had trouble reading a room.

"Th' fuck do you want, princess?" Came Husk's annoyed voice, and oh, how Alastor loved it. He had to force himself not to look at his beloved, instead settling on Charlie.

"Just, uh... wanted to greet you," she stated, a little deflated at the hostile tone. But she perked up soon enough, adding: "Oh, I see you've already started on the paperwork, Al! Thanks a bunch!"

Alastor played a laugh track, his voice thick with static as usual.

"Of course, my dear! Why, what do you take me for? I'd be a pretty terrible business partner if I didn't do my job! Haha!" As he spoke, in fact, his shadow was still working on it, going through it quite rapidly. Ah, the perks of magic.

"Right, haha..." Charlie agreed, but seemed nervous. Hm.

"Is something the matter?" Alastor asked, though he could already guess what it was. 

She paused a moment, seeming to think through her words. Rightfully so, of course. He could easily end her if she said the wrong thing, though he wouldn't.

"Uhh, are you like... okay? You kinda left in a hurry earlier."

Alastor blinked. Well, he hadn't expected her to _worry_ , but she was certainly full of surprises. He laughed it off, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm perfectly fine, my dear. No need for concern. I simply had... business to attend to." Was he unintentionally making it sound like he had the shits? Probably, but at least it kept his personal affairs private. 

"Oh, good then. I'm glad you're okay." And she gave a sweet smile, which gave Alastor the urge to pat her head. She was just so _cute_.

Through all of this, Husk remained silent, which wasn't unusual. He was, however, staring at them, though whether it was intentional or he was just zoning off was up for speculation.

As the conversation with Charlie continued, Alastor found himself thinking mostly about Husk, and little about what was being said. It was all nonsense, anyway. He found himself focusing on the feline's presence behind him, and how all he wanted to do was nuzzle up to him. Ahh, how soft that fur was, and how warm he'd be if he was in Husk's arms...

...Fuck, he stopped following the conversation. Oh well, it didn't matter. He could shoo Charlie away easily.

"My dear," he interrupted, "I don't believe Angel has come down yet. Perhaps you should go check on him."

That had her eyes widening, almost comically, much to his amusement. He took another sip of his nearly-empty coffee.

"Shit, you're right! I have to go make sure he—" And Alastor tuned out, watching her scurry away with zero interest. Truly, he didn't care much about whatever it was she'd been blabbering on about. No, his focus today was on his favorite feline.

Speaking of Husk...

"Ya get any of that?" Came the cat's gruff voice, and Alastor turned back to face him, chuckling.

"Not really," he admitted, resting his chin on his folded hands. He could see the ghost of a smirk playing on his kitten's lips, and he stared at it a moment, his own grin becoming more genuine. "I have better things to think about."

Husk raised a feathered brow, the smirk he was fighting more prominent.

"Like what?" He asked, though it was obvious he already knew.

"Hmm," Alastor hummed, then manifested on the other side of the bar, in Husk's personal space. The cat didn't even jump, instead chuckling and gently brushing Al's bangs out of his face with a single claw. The deer didn't hesitate to reach out and pet his minou, hands running over Husk's face in the way he knew he liked.

Husk let out a 'mrrrph' sound, then started purring. He leaned into Alastor's touch, quite like a real cat. Alastor gave a small, approving laugh. 

"I always love it when you purr, darling," he cooed, and Husk nipped at his fingers.

"Shut up," he huffed, and Alastor knew it was out of embarrassment. Poor Husker, being cursed with cat instincts. It was entertaining, though.

"Never," Alastor replied, resuming his petting. Would it be bad if he just... kissed the man, right there? Surely someone would see, but he was genuinely weighing his options. On one hand, people seeing him kissing Husk would likely tarnish his reputation, but on the other... fuck, it was so tempting.

Was it really so bad that he wanted to kiss his husband? And... holy _shit_ he hadn't realized how satisfying it would be to refer to Husk as such. He'd have to do it verbally sometime.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout, Al?"

Alastor blinked, realizing he'd been lost in thought and staring at Husk for longer than he cared to admit. He coughed, trying to fight the heat going to his face.

"Oh, not much," he responded, trying to play it off as him just zoning out. Which he didn't do. Great plan, Al. 

"Can't stop starin' at my gorgeous mug, huh?" Husk shot back with a smirk, and Alastor's ears went back.

"Quiet, you." He lightly slapped his lover's arm. "You sound like Angel Dust."

Husk put a hand to his chest in mock-offense.

"Me? Never!"

Alastor was about one more comment away from just giving in and smooching the bastard, before he heard the familiar clack of heeled boots.

...Which stopped a little ways in front of the bar.

"Uh... there somethin' ya wanna tell me, Smiles?" Angel was eyeing the two with a raised brow, cigarette in hand. Curses.

Immediately Alastor manifested on the other side of the bar, hands folded behind his back as he tried to maintain his usual facade. 

"What ever do you mean?" He questioned as if he hadn't just been all over Husk. Angel snorted.

"Okay, you obviously got somethin' goin' on wit Husky over there." Alastor stiffened. Angel continued. "And I don't blame ya! He's a hunk. I ain't judgin'."

Alastor's claws dug into his palms—a nervous habit he'd had since he was alive. Where was Angel going with this...?

"But listen. I heard the princess gossipin' 'bout it, and if ya don't want it gettin' out, ya might wanna tell her not ta say anything. 'Cause I'm pretty sure she's ready to out y'all to all of Hell." Angel seemed nonchalant, but Alastor could sense the underlying concern.

Perhaps he'd been in a similar situation before? Hm...

"I appreciate the warning," Alastor said, straightening and adjusting his monocle. "I will have a talk with her. However, what brings you here? Surely you didn't come only to tell me that."

Angel blinked, then grinned, plopping himself down a few seats away from Alastor.

"I came fo' a drink, duh." He snapped his fingers at Husk, who rolled his eyes. "You already know what I want, babe."

"Yeah yeah. But fuck off afterwards, alright?"

"Ooh, wantin' some alone time wit Al, huh? Can I join?" Angel purred, and Alastor scoffed in disgust.

" _No_."

"Aww! C'mon, I can take two at once! Or I could just watch—"

"Angel, if you continue that sentence I will chop off one of your arms and feed it to you." The static in his voice grew in intensity—a warning. Angel put two hands up in surrender.

"Alright alright, I was just offering. Jeez." The spider then crossed his arms, pouting. "Why all the hot guys gotta be taken? Damn. Ain't fair."

Husk slid Angel's drink to him, grumbling.

"Here's your drink, asshole. Now scram."

Angel immediately perked up, taking the drink and blowing a kiss at the bartender.

"Thanks Husky~! Have fun you two." And he winked at Alastor, who took downed the rest of his coffee in feigned disinterest. Then Angel left, leaving the couple alone again. 

Once Alastor was sure they were alone, he ran a hand through his bangs, sighing through static. Curse that spider and his... oh what was the word? It definitely wasn't sexual-ness, but that seemed to be the only word he could think of to describe it. Whatever. Angel just didn't understand.

The thought of anything sexual that wasn't with his only love disgusted him, and even then, it was circumstantial. He engaged in such things with Husk, and usually enjoyed it, but certain criteria had to be met for him to feel comfortable with it. And Husk seemed to understand that. If he didn't start things, then Husk never pushed him, and he was immensely grateful for that.

Angel would never understand, and he supposed he couldn't expect him to. After all, it wasn't as if he'd ever _explained_ it to him, and he doubted he ever would. Still, it was always rather... _uncomfortable_ when the spider acted the way he did around him.

"You okay?" Came Husk's voice, breaking him out of his thoughts. Ah, dearest Husker... he always knew when something was amiss.

"I'm alright," Alastor assured, looking up at him. "Simply... pondering things. It's nothing important."

Husk studied him, expression unreadable.

"...Want me to kick his ass?" He eventually asked, completely serious. That got a laugh out of Alastor.

"No, dear. If I wanted that done, I would've done it myself! Haha!" The static lessened, and he added, "Thank you for the offer, though."

Husk wore the tiniest of smiles as he carefully took Alastor's hand—the one with the ring—and kissed it.

"What kind of knight would I be if I didn't fight for your honor?"

_That_ got a snort out of the deer. 

"Should I give you a sword? Maybe a full suit of armor?" His grin was mirthful, and he interlaced their fingers. 

"Nah. I wouldn't be able to fly you out of danger, would I?" Now Husk's small smile was a full on smirk.

"Touché, mon minou."


End file.
